memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur
Deletion pages Thanks for the heads up, I know I'm fed up with these wiki wide spammers. --The Doctor 12:54, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Definitely true. I noticed those hits yesterday morning, so figured that I'd share the knowledge. It may have saved us some bother... it's hard to tell. :) -- Sulfur 13:11, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Ultraice Hey, do me a favor will you,QUIT pestering me on memory alpha and beta or i will have you banned on both sites.--Ultraice 01:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure I've seen Sulfur (or you) do anything that would get anyone banned from Memory Beta -- so I'd say this isn't a Memory Beta problem, and I'd appreciate it, Ultraice, if you do not cause a problem here on Memory Beta concerning any personal problem you seem have with Sulfur -- no one has even been warned about a banning, which is not an action you have the ability to undertake.. -- Captain MKB 03:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Rebel Universe You'll need a DOS Box emulator, but Rebel Universe is abandonware -- available various places for download and play.. And there are a thousand star systems -- each with multiple planets -- looks like I'll be doubling the size of the wiki with this one! (on the tails of my last Category:Borg starships video game article craze!) -- Captain MKB 18:37, 22 January 2008 (UTC) (oh and the worst part is that I got further in my first 10 minutes of emulated play than i got in my entire childhood!) -- Captain MKB 18:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Yah, I found a few downloadable versions of it. Prolly won't bother, but for information on the MA/en wiki on the product itself, I started with the basic info from your document, and then found the back covers, copied the text off of them (btw... as best I can tell, it was released in 1987 with a copyright date of 1988, and the PC version was released mid-1988, with the same copyright date), and put in a link over to MB. :) -- Sulfur 18:43, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Romulans issue numbers Hi Sulfur, care to share the source of your "announcement" on the number of issues in Romulans: The Hollow Crown. From what I've read on John Byrne's forums it will be more than two issues, just starting with a two-part story: "This is the Mystery Project, the first of several "sequels" to the ROMULANS issue I did for IDW. First up, a two parter. Then some more." http://www.byrnerobotics.com/forum/forum_posts.asp?TID=25067&PN=1&totPosts=157 --8of5 16:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :From an email from Chris Ryall via the IDW publicity firm, "Hollow Crown" will be a two issue "mini", followed by other sequels under different names. -- Sulfur 16:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Fair enough :) Helps if publicity material is ya' know, public... --8of5 16:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yah, I'm not sure if the schedule that far ahead is officially public yet, and that was the only thing that had already been suggested that I'd seen, so figured it was safe to put online :) -- Sulfur 16:53, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, solicitations are just up to August. And indeed safe, and useful information, just hard to verify :P --8of5 17:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) City Builders It was past my bedtime. -- Captain MKB 01:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) novels vs. Novels Sulfur, you're gonna kill me -- I've been recommending a preference towards the lowercase, and have been working to change things like "TNG Novels" into "TNG novels", so that the "TNG Novels" category could be deleted.. -- Captain MKB 15:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I looked around, and noticed that every other "Novels" category (and "Novelizations" to boot) were in upper case. I didn't feel like changing 500+ pages, so went with... 12. :) :Personally, I prefer the lower-case too... but... *shrug* We need a bot to change all of those, then it's so much easier. -- sulfur 15:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Donatra Great work. I spent twice as much time debating the issue when I could have been fixing the problem like you did. Bravo. – AT2Howell 06:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Modules 'Sourcebooks' and 'Scenarios' are the two main types of roleplaying game modules, which is why the citation template uses that text - it covers both.. I think we are currently lacking sidebar codes for those however. -- Captain MKB 13:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :K. I wasn't entirely certain whether "module" suited both or not, thus the inquiry on the edit summary. :) -- sulfur 15:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, I wanted to thank you for being a solid contributor and being supportive lately. I think its a good thing you are on Memory Beta and I'd like to see you continue as a part of this community, as you and I both see the big picture of how this wiki could be much greater, and have the experience from Memory Alpha to make it happen (a viewpoint I share in many ways) -- Captain MKB 16:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, it's no problem. I view MB and MA as opposite sides of the coin. Where MA is strong, MB is intentionally a bit weaker, allowing it to concentrate on the areas where MA is forced to fall down (ie, trying to tie Borg History together! :) ). I originally started at MA being the comic guy, so it was a natural progression to scoot over here with some of the comic stuff. It would be nice if policies and suchnot were the same (or similar) across the wikis, but since that's pretty tough to do, at least having the commonality of goals and approaches is a good start. I think. :) -- sulfur 16:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the common multiwiki approach also and would like to continue work getting the strengths and weaknesses worked on -- working without the canon constraint here on MB was so refreshing I got in really deep right away, and I feel we have strength taking leeway to make lists and use user-created graphics for illustration -- but identifying the difference between appropriate and inappropriate is ongoing. Thanks again. -- Captain MKB 16:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for dealing with some of the collaborative issues today regarding copied text and inappropriate move reversions. Apparently I'm not allowed to do such things without being accused of being a power-mad bully forcing users off the site. Anyway, thanks... -- Captain MKB 17:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's one thing to accuse people of being douchebags (ie, copyvios) and another to revert their formatting without telling 'em why. At least, I think that's the difference. :) -- sulfur 17:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I've tried both and neither gets me any appreciation from the other admins I pick up the slack for. Oh well. -- Captain MKB 17:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again Thank you for fixing up images -- i'm at work and don't have a lot of time to flip through comics looking for source data to fill in the blanks. -- Captain MKB 12:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed the source in the upload history on the image page. Looks like the uploader put in the info into the upload panel, but didn't realize that it wouldn't update the description. -- sulfur 12:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed; I forgot that the description needed to be updated separately. Thank you. --Columbia clipper 20:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Current events I wrote a response regarding reverts on game mod info, it's on my talk page, feel free to pitch in your 2 cents since I noticed you also dealt with some of the same edits. -- Captain MKB 13:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I mostly reverted since the identical information was added. I also used your edit comment with a "re-" at the start if you noticed. I'm not totally sold on which way MB should deal with it, but MA has a "no non-official stuff" policy. -- sulfur 14:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) starbases The starbases 33 and 575 did never exist on memory-beta. I have created them ! More the 33 is a "copy-paste" of starbase 32. Why have you deleted them ? bdfd. :Memory Beta's article on Starbase 33 has existed for years -- and was doing just fine until earlier today, when it was vandalized wih false information. -- Captain MKB 20:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Again That was awesome. You deleted one word and made everyone happy. You, sir, have a gift. – AT2Howell 14:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Thank you again for your work helping get images sorted. The list is getting shorter every day. I would appreciate you for other actions, but an editor above cautioned me against thanking you as it might make him angrier. Regardless, you are a credit to the wiki, and I don't think that having you moderate things in a more official capacity would be outside of therealm of possibility, although it might look untowards if I nominated you right now... :-P -- Captain MKB 15:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, nominate the dude. He has 5000+ edits and does good work. He'd make a good admin. – AT2Howell 15:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree, and while I'm not entirely sure what Mike is referring to I’m happy to avoid any possible conflict of interests by nominating Sulfur myself. You just need to accept if you're up for it Sulfur :) --8of5 16:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Photomanipulations for illustrations Saw your note on a photoshopped approved supplemental image. I've been wondering about those myself. The subject matter is entirely copyright paramount, making reuse rights non-commercial and otherwise cloudy -- the author can derive credit but not clear copyright due to paramount owning the subject matter. I've experimentally created a few templates but haven't really found the best description or categorization for these. -- Captain MKB 16:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :What about a new template? Something like "imageapproved" that would note that it was created by "User:X" for Memory Beta, approved at the image vote page, and based on copyright Paramount works. That could be simply sorted into a new copyright category, and be all done with. I'll doodle one up. -- sulfur 17:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest you look through the ones I've created already also, perhaps as a starting point. I know there are a couple that I tinkered with some and then got bored and left hanging. I'm so easily distracted :P - Captain MKB 17:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I did, wasn't the biggest fan, so went with something simple -- rework the template. It's already on all of them, and I think that the wording on it (now) allows for listing of the creator, sources it is based upon, keeps the link to the category, and notes that it is based on copyright work. -- sulfur 17:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :See File:Al-Rashid.jpg for an example of usage. -- sulfur 17:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::found my preferred wording: Template:Imageorig-free. could you tinker it into this one? :::as a side note, i think that Template:Imageorig-pd should be disallowed in general, especially for material that contains Star Trek subject matter (you can't release Star Trek to the public domain without asking Paramount first) -- Captain MKB 17:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Congrats, with unanimous support you are now are newest admin, with all the handy tools the role entails :) --8of5 21:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :More congrats, dude. You'll make a good admin. – AT2Howell 13:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) TOSROMBOP I see this bugs you as much as it bugged me -- I spent quite some time trying to get it off of some special pages reports a few years ago. It's a database artifact from the project namespace change. Congratulations by the way and i appreciate you being here to help keep the technical things straight :D -- Captain MKB 00:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Image:TOSRomBOP.jpg have fun. --Uberfuzzy 20:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::And it's finally gone. -- sulfur 20:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki How much do you know about using the wiki skins thingy? Since this latest update they did, I can't find "what links here" or "edit history". How can I bring these old favorites back? – AT2Howell 18:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Look under "MyTools" on the toolbar at the bottom of pages. -- sulfur 18:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! – AT2Howell 18:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Bounty 2/Bounty II Thanks for the merge; however, the book lists the name of the ship as "Bounty 2" and never "Bounty II". I don't know if I can just "move" to the correct title, or if that will affect the merge you made. --Savar 17:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Standard operating procedure on Memory Beta is to use a naming convention of having 'sequel' ships use the Roman annotation, I think it might behoove us to keep the article titles according to that convention. The redirect will function perfectly well for those linking or searching with the Arabic numeral from the source. -- Captain MKB 18:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::A merge collects all of the histories into one location, so it wouldn't make a difference if "Bounty II" was moved to "Bounty 2" in that respect. I chose "Bounty II" due to what seemed to be convention, and ensured that I left "Bounty 2" as a redirect due to the number of links to it, figuring that someone who was more certain of the convention/standard would either confirm the location or correct it. :) -- sulfur 18:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) divergent continuities not sure if you've noticed but a storm is brewing on TrekBBS -- i started a forum about how MB should address divergent continuities with difficult dating (basically STO vs Destiny and thats it) but since you are a cool head who has been willing to work with me in the past, i'd appreciate your input... -- Captain MKB 09:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) My main issue is that I do not want to see 'branches' with alternate articles for each author's characters -- just because STO and Destiny admittedly take place in alternate realities, we shouldn't make 'alternate' articles for every author's character like one BBS poster suggested with the old Transformers model -- basically, DC Kirk, Pocket Kirk and FASA Kirk are all Kirk. There's no need for such a moronic system here because there's no split similar to that person's Optimus Prime (SG125412), Optimus Prime (195912) argument Thank you for intervening a bit, it was a little heavy for me there. Still calming down. I've contacted Wikia with concerns of upcoming sockpuppetry. -- Captain MKB 14:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Keys: Keep calm. Don't immediately take offense at people attacking. Go through the appropriate routes if you feel that they are being insulting. Don't rise to their attacks. :In terms of the suggestions, I think that it is appropriate to point out that if they want to make policy suggestions, they should be regular contributors. I personally still like the idea of separating out STO as a new "reality". Perhaps even having it in the same sense as the "alternate reality" and "mirror universe". As in, "Kathryn Janeway (STO)" (for example). I'm not certain that's the best idea, but it might be cleaner and easier than trying to cram all of the information into the same article. :The real issue here is the total and utter lack of continuity in TrekLit pre-''Nemesis''. Also, the Pocket Books stuff tends to contradict the IDW stuff along the way too. And starting to split things means we almost have to have a "pre-Nemesis Pocket Books" v "post-Nemesis Pocket Books" split too. -- sulfur 14:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. ::I posited the "... (STO)" plan as a policy suggestion in the forum, and thus far three admin participants (8of5, Doctor, myself) have all expressed a desire not to drastically go in that direction. One newer user suggested that it be followed as a plan. ::I've brainstormed a tad, and suggested making a 'contradiction subsection' style suggested, perhaps incorporating a bold outline or contrasting color scheme for specific subsections for licensed history that do not agree with canon. It was a spur of the moment idea so i haven't worked out any code, but I'd like to suggest it to you as someone else who has worked on wikisite style: do you think it is a workable suggestion? -- Captain MKB 00:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi sulfur, I think I had left the wiki when you were elevated to admin status. I just wanted to say hi and that I look forward to working with you over here, as you've certainly displayed a calm and level-headed approach during the events of the last 24 hours. --The Doctor 23:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the help citing Captain Benoit. -- Captain MKB 15:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :NP. Took a bit to find it... biggest issue was the typo in the name. :) -- sulfur 16:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Doubled citation notices I sometimes double up the two forms of cite notices when an article has festered for a long time as a reminder to myself that the situation could escalate to a deletion nomination. It's to help me track which ones have been abandoned/ignore/uncited the longest. -- Captain MKB 18:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ... (species) Hey Sulfur, I know you might not know this, but in general when a disambiguated term describes a species, we give the species the name, and use a ... (disambiguation) page for the actual disambig. I noticed that you reverted my changes to Naiad after you asked me in an edit summary to help regularize the article to how like articles are treated, but you went ahead and reverted the changes. Just letting you know since it was -you- who asked -me- to help. -- Captain MKB 18:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, ok, that wasn't what I had noticed in the past, and I figured that you didn't realize that there was a third term to disambiguate. I was looking for my copy of Spock Messiah to figure out what the reference therein was. I've found it now, and it's the mythological version. -- sulfur 19:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::NP -- sorry also about the copy-merge comment in the deletion log, i just realized the recent changes display confused me to think you'd copy-pasted a redirect over my changes, when it was displying the red minus of filesize after the actual moves took place, not because you'd done anything of the sort. -- Captain MKB Images Sulfur, see if you can find the map of Sigma Iotia II Homesun 19:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Help me out here Hey, if you've got a minute, could you help define just how many "extremely numerous" is? Would you think it would suggest a number greater than five? - AT2Howell 20:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC) You've been helpful in the past, so I'll ask. Do you think you could try talking Capt down? He's flipped out (see his talk page) and isn't acting rationally. He's moving unilaterally despite objection and discussion, a move which he normally would chastise others for. He seems to like you, so do you think you could you parley with the man? - AT2Howell 13:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ban Please feel free to evaluate this situation. I don't need this guy posting on my talk page, but the ban length was chosen at random. He's full of it at this point -- how is it unilateral if I waited for someone besides me to update the style? I took special pains to wait for another admin to evaluate that part of the situation. The "extremely numerous" was also removed from the style guide, and you informed him of that, but he is fixated on following the policy as it existed before the change. Tried to tell him... -- Captain MKB 16:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I would suggest, in future, that when you're involved, that you do not block the other people involved unless you're planning on taking a break yourself. It's best to bring up the situation with another admin. That way, it doesn't look like you're taking advantage of your admin powers. -- sulfur 17:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure thing. I'll leave it to you to continue this and understand that you might choose a different approach. Sorry to step over but I let myself get baited and taunted again. Working on that. -- Captain MKB 20:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Wargames War Games Just so you know, I'm not sure which of the two names is the official title of that comic. I was going to wait until I found out for sure before i changed all the links. -- Captain MKB 12:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's written as: ::W A R ::GAMES :In the issue. I'm happy to go with either way. I used "Wargames" on MA, but that doesn't mean that it's correct. Anyhow, it's pretty easy to change those links back if need be. -- sulfur 12:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for checking - i wasn't sure if you were authenticating or just following my redirect. If there is a new linebreak in the words I'd say that's pretty conclusive towards "War Games" -- Captain MKB 12:34, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I found a Malibu reference to it as "Wargames", then in the next issue I looked at... "War Games". Go figure. I've put the title card online and a brief note about it here. -- sulfur 12:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Noted -- just wondering, I'm not familiar with what "a Malibu reference" is and was wondering if that's something that should even be weighed towards the article, and if it could/should be cited as such. -- Captain MKB 13:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry -- Malibu mentioned the story in one issue as "Wargames", then in another issue as "War Games". Comic reviews of #18 from major reviewers and suchnot also refer to it by both names. -- sulfur 13:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Just as an aside - I'm really sorry if you took my comments in the Wargames edit summary as being sarcastic. I hope neither one of us gets de-adminned over this. -- Captain MKB 19:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Broken link Here's a list of broken links your Bot might want to clean up after itself: http://memory-beta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere/StarShips&limit=1000 - Captain MKB 14:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Nice. What an ugly list. Ha! I'll take a peek at those and try to sort it out. At least 90% of the RPG stuff is finally getting cleaned up and sorted out properly. -- sulfur 14:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism/Fan fiction Greetings Sulfur! I've encountered two articles on the "Recent changes" page that appear to be as fan fiction, and thus, delete-worthy. Could you pay them a visit and see what we've got there? The articles are Z1 class and "Category:Mirror universe ship classes:Latter and New Imperial Dreadnoughts" (can't link because it's a category). Regards, -- -- Markonian 10:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC)